A Matter of Life and Death
by PatrinePtn
Summary: After a surprise attack from Naraku, Kagome recover from a near death situation only to find some other truths about been a Miko. Grammar fixed
1. Chapter 1

Special thanks to my lovely beta: House of Eternal Moon.

It has been already two years of search. After some treachery of Kikyou half month ago, Kagome have lost all of her previous shards to Naraku. In the time between, the Inu Tachi have found one piece of Shikon. Nothing could have prepared them for the next day attack.

Naraku, with half of the Jewel, created two more minions, Iki-Ryo and Bakeneko, and sent to distract the group. His main target were Kagome. None of them knew it.

While the two creations distracted Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, a tentacle run below the ground, showing itself behind Kagome, who was doing her best to self-protecting and defend little Shippou. In a single shot, it went trough Kagome's back, piercing her body in a deadly way.

As soon it hits, everybody hear Kagomes scream and turn. Naraku take his leave that moment.

Inuyasha runs to pick Kagomes bloody body from the grass and do the only thing that can save her that moment: the well. The healers on the other side will know what to do. He needs to be fast, she have a fever, is sweating and trembling. Miroku and Sango were sighly behind, flying on Kirara and holding a desperate Shippou.

As soon he lands on the future and went through the well house door, Mrs. Higurashi, who where cleaning the yard, sees the almost deceased state of her daughter and, without any questions, run to the house and call the emergency service.

Luckily, the ambulance arrived five minutes later and takes the young miko to the nearest hospital. Mrs. Higurashi decides to go by car, since she would be of no use in the emergency procedures and someone have to help Inuyasha to cover himself. Seeing his disbelief, she says:

- They dont need desperate people to disturb in the ambulance and we have to quickly decide what to say when they asks what happened. And that's what I'm asking you right now.

- Kagome's POV-

Why am I like this? I just remember stand behind with my bow and arrows. Suddenly, two figures with no aura appeared in front of my friends. Naraku was right behind them, somewhat waiting. I was getting ready to shot when something hits my back. I scream and everything went black. Now, I can hear people screaming, putting some tube down my throat and a electrical wave reaches my entire body. I feel something liquid went down my belly and back. Why can't I open my eyes? What's going on? Some kind of needle sticks my arm and everything went black again.

…

_"Kagome..." A female voice whispered._

_"Kagome..." Same voice, now louder._

_My throat was dry. I cant answer the calling. I open my eyes to see a pretty young blonde woman with a serious expression._

_"W-Who... who are you?"_

_"Does not matter who I am this moment. I'm here to help you."_

_"Why?"_

_"It's for free, don't ask why. Come to me. Ask your grandfather when you're ready."_

…

A couple days later, Kagome is still asleep and Mrs. Higurashi convinced Inuyasha to back to the past to see how his group were doing. With a bit of argument, he accepts, since the doctors said she wont wake up in a few more days.

The moment Inuyasha crossed the time portal, he felt some kind of magic and worried. Jumping again, nothing happened. The well has been, somehow, sealed.

* * *

This is my first attempt to write anything. It will be a light Crossover with Shaman King but wont make much difference if you have seen it or not.

I hope you will enjoy and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my lovely beta: House of Eternal Moon

Chapter Two: Premonition

A week after the accident, Kagome finally woke up, much to her mother's relief. Opening her eyes, she saw a white ceiling and started to look around, trying to recognize the place. On her right side, there were venetian blinds and some flowers over a table. Once she turned left, she met the worried eyes of her Mother.

"Kagome, honey, calm down. We are at Tokyo General Hospital."

"How did I ended up here? What's goin' on?"

"Inuyasha brought you to the shrine after Naraku had stabbed you. You were going to bleed to death had he not come so fast. We called the ambulance saying that you have been attacked in the woods near home by some psychotic, who left afterwords."

"How long have I been here?"

"One week."

"Inuyasha?"

"I told him to leave five days ago. He could be needed in the past and you are safe here."

"Thank you, mama. I'm so tired. I think I'm going to sleep for a bit more." And with that, she went to dream land again.

Later that night, Mrs. Higurashi went home to take a rest and left the elder Higurashi in the room. Kagome woke up again and decided to ask her grandfather about the dream.

"My child you know that our family has a long line of Monks and Priestess, right?"

"Yeah... I think."

"I know that, for you, youngsters, I'm just a crazy old man, who does not know anything that makes sense..."

"Its not like that, Grampa..." Kagome softened her eyes at her Grampa's expression.

He continued: "You see, Mikos for a long time were not seen just as a woman who heals or prays at the villages. The shinto shrine maidens received messages from the Gods and alert people about calamity and other things. With some more training, they summoned the gods to protect, read fortune and talk to the dead. People with this kind of power were known as Shaman. There was a time that whole country was guided by people with these kind of spiritual power. The emperors, feudal lords, and all of the rulers had by their side someone of great power to contact the Spiritual Dimension and receive good advice. With the development of technology and the western invasion, their importance is almost gone. One can develop shamanic powers in different ways. such as: being born with it or surviving a near death experience." The elder Higurashi lowered his eyes.

Still not understanding where the conversation was leading, she snapped.

"You mean... I developed these... shamanic powers, you said, 'cause I was half dead? I don't feel any difference. And what's the connection with my dream"

"The woman you saw is from another traditional clan from Japan. She received a premonition and contacted me, then, you."

"Why have none of us, Mama, Souta and me, known about this before? Why you were hiding?"

Grandpa Higurashi became serious and said:

"Why should I? You never believed anything I said before, why would you have believed this? Had you not fallen down the well and see real youkai and the power of Shikon no Tama, you wouldn't have ever believed that any of my tales were true!"

Kagome was almost shocked by this. Had her grandfather felt that way the whole time? She never wanted to hurt his feelings, but how could she have believed in demons, powerful monks, or sacred ofudas? Still, she was ashamed for her previous actions.

"I'm so sorry, gramps. I never mean to hurt you. It's just..." Kagome said with watery eyes.

"I know, my child. I was just like you, in the proper age. I have no real powers, neither my father. For some centuries, no child developed power in our family until you. Kagome, I'm... so proud of you". Grandpa became very emotional. "Not only will you keep our shrine tradition, but keep the family honor."

Again, Kagome does not know what to say. What does Jii-chan want with all of this? Does he...

"Grandpa, I'm happy to be a prodigious member of our family, but I can't start to train this new power right now. I need to back to the past and finish my duty!"

Once again, he was serious.

"No, you can't."

"What do you mean? I can't let my friend's down! I don't even know how they are after the last attack!"

"It does not matter. You won't go back until the right time."

"You can't stop me! It's entirely fault the Shikon broke, therefore it's my duty to finish it" She screamed.

"It's not your choice. The well was sealed after Inuyasha left."

"What? Why you did that, grampa? How could you?" Kagome was crying. He had no right to do that!

"It was not my doing. As I said, I have no powers."

"But... how...?"

"The woman in your dreams. The message that I received was that the well has been sealed and wont open again until you have enough power to break the spell. None of us know when it will be, but there is one more thing: If you can't do what is need, all of your friends you love will perish for your weakness."

Kagome was in shock. Her beloved friends will suffer if she keeps being the weak one? This can't happen! All the bad things that had happen because of the Shikon no Tama. Destruction, deaths, hate. Now, Naraku will win. What can be worse? She decided then she won't let her friends down.

In her side, she felt the Shikon shard. Naraku can't complete since she has a jewel shard with her. With a deep sigh, she decided.

"Grandfather, what I have to do?"

Proud of his granddaughter's conviction, he explained...

A few days later, Kagome headed to a place called Funbasi Onsen, at the limits of Tokyo.

This is how her adventure begins.

Thank you and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to my lovely beta: House of Eternal Moon!

Chapter Three: Yomi Cave

Leaving the Funbarigaoka Station, Kagome headed to the bus stop. Sitting there was a short boy, around 7, with blond locks and a cute face.

"Hey, little one. What are you doing here all alone?" Kagome asked nicely.

"Mum said to pick up someone here at..." The boy said looking at his watch. "...right now". Finally meeting her face, he added with a big smile. "It must be you!"

Kagome thought that was strange, but after talking with her grandfather and a little research, she went to this Funbari Place open minded.

Lowering down to the boys height, she asked:

"How can you be so sure, little one?"

"Mum told me: 'A young woman, blue eyes, around 5'4, at 1 pm...'." Kagome saw the watch's pointers. "So, everything matches. Come on! The bus is comin'." The boy picked Kagome's hand and led her to the bus.

Once in their sits, he asks:

"So what's your name? I'm Asakura Hana! Why are you looking for mum?"

"I'm Higurashi Kagome. Some bad things happened to me and now I'm looking for help with some stuff..." Not knowing should she ask things or not, the rest of the trip went in silence.

Ninety minutes after (and a little walking pathway), they arrived. The place was at a deserted region of the city, almost in Saitama. Outside, a plaque says: "Natural Hot Springs Now Open!". Once in doors, you see that it's a newly reformed inn; wooden composition, big yard, very strong spiritual presence.

"MUM, DAD, we are home!"

A young couple stood by the door: It was the woman who had invaded her dreams, 'Asakura Anna', and a man. 'Must be her husband, Hana's dad. I don't know his name though'.

"Hello, I'm Higurashi Kagome. Nice to meet you," she said with a deep bow.

"Hey, I'm Asakura Yoh and this is Amidamaru." The man, Yoh, said, pointing to his side.

'Amidamaru...? Who's...' Rising, she looks around to see... a ghost. A human Japanese swordsman, or used to be one.

With wide eyes and a dreadful expression Kagome bows to this Amidamaru 'person'.

"Don't freak out with him. There is a lot more in the house. Familiarize yourself." Anna said in a bored tone. "Come in, lunch is ready."

The lunch went as normal as possible. Kagome met some other spirits of the house, like two perverts: a tanuki with large testicles, Ponchi, a kitsune, Konchi, and a few shikigami who helped around the house. After the lunch, Yoh and Hana went out, leaving Kagome with Anna's piercing eyes.

"I have the ability to read people's heart." Anna fired. "Though, there is something wrong with your soul that is making me confused. So, start your tale before I get bored."

'She's a tough one. Okay, right to the point.' "Well, when I was fifteen..."

"Stop this bullshit and tell me what's wrong with you. The tale about youkais, time travel, breaking some jewel and stuff the spirits from Higurashi Jinja already told me. I could not have an unknown person as apprentice. I am Anna, the Itako. I can summon spirits, no matter where they are, just to say."

Kagome became very uncomfortable with this new information but also curious. Summoning spirits may be a great help in the quest for shikon shards and finding Naraku.

"Okay, but I have some questions for you, too." Shifting her position to one more comfortable, she says. "Not long after I've start the time travelling there was a demon witch who wanted to use my previous incarnation's miko powers for herself. She defiled Kikyou's, my incarnation, grave, and stole her remains and created a clay vessel to hold the soul. Urasue, the witch, did not know that the soul had already been reincarnated in me, so the spell didn't work. My... friend, Inuyasha, and I went there to retrieve the remains and, when Urasue saw me, she kidnapped me and made a spell to separate my soul from my body."

Kagome took a sip of water. She still remember the pain, the emptiness of been a souless body, even if it's for a little time. She finished her tale with Kikyou's assumed death and later return.

"And since then you have lived with half-soul. How interesting." That was all of Anna's response. Inside, she was thinking if this state could be a burden during the training. She had made some divination just before Kagome's arrival and knew that there was little time to teach. A month or so.

With no more dialogue coming, Kagome decided to make her own questions. Anna explained that Shamans have the power to connect with after life. Using their own bodies or some related object as medium to incorporate the summon. It may be human, demon, animal, or natural spirits (not human/demon/animal deceased origin). There is some specialization in the knowledge: Kagome may keep the miko training and learn to read god messages to prevent calamity; became an onmyoji, who can read fortunes and control the five elements; an Itako, like herself, to contact spirits from anywhere or banish them and create powerful prayer beads.

"Here, since there is no much time, I'll teach a bit of everything. So, let's start. Pick your Miko garbs and weapon".

Kagome did not enjoy wear full miko suit. People always mistook her for Kikyou when she's dressed like one, so she does not even have a set in this era.

"I... don't really like to wear them, so I don't have it here with me. I have some gym clothes, though. And my bow must have been lost in the last fight..." She was really ashamed by this. Going to someone home and not bringing her own stuff. 'Such a great priestess I am'.

"Well, since my mother-in-law is a Shinto Priestess as well and lived here once, we may have some spare garbs. As for your weapon, we will fix it later."

After a quick shower, Kagome stand outside in full miko garb, meditating.

The first days went in fully meditation. With Anna's 'sweet' methods, like 'sitting with no chair position', concentration under a freezing waterfall; Kagome started to connect with her inner self, her mental force, that was really shaken after all her trouble with Inuyasha.

Sometimes, she saw Yoh training with Hana and pondered if she should look for a guardian ghost. After all, wasn't it the main shaman ability? She asked Anna about it and the response was: "You are not ready yet."

Due to Kagome's previous training with Kaede, she already knew a little about rosaries and mantras. Anna told Kagome, "To finish the priestess ways you will study the practice of divination and fortune reading. To do it, you need an ancient spirit as protector. However, since there is no time to look for one, Ponchi and Konchi will be used to practice with."

Anna then picked a kokkuri board (a planchette) and recited the mantra. Kagome paid close attention to the ritual, and found that the hard part was with the constant nuisance of the spirits. At the end of the first week, she already knew the basics, though she didn't trust the messages yet. Kagome needed to find a guardian for herself if she wanted to continue developing the technique.

By the month's end, our favorite miko knew how to summon weaker Shikigami Kooni (natural spirits from leaves and stones). Had become close friends with Ponchi and Konchi, she trained her divination to know how her friends were fairing in the past. The messages were still a bit messy, but as far she knew, they were praying for her wellbeing and continued the quest at a slow pace. Something seems to be missing, but she couldn't ask for more after only one month training.

Master Yoh and little Hana also helped her Hyoi Gatai (incorporation), using Amidamaru in the process. Sharing your mind with other conscious beings seemed to be pretty hard. She had to fully subjugate the spirit or let them have full control over her body. Both ways need a lot of confidence between the parts. Sometimes, Hana incorporated the samurai and Kagome had the chance to learn a few sword movements.

Now, they are heading to Izumo. There is a place called Yomi Cave where she will need to stay for a whole week, all alone. They said that it will help her to strengthen her incomplete soul and find a spirit guardian.

Once at Asakura Hold, a big place that used to house over 150 people, but now have only the Asakura Elders as inhabitants. Kagome is sent into Yomi Cave with only a plain with robe.

Kagome was walking in a pitch black scenario; the lack of sounds making her doubt if she is still breathing at all when suddenly, a bright light blinds her vision and she blacks out.

A few minutes later, she woke up in a forest and yet there were no sounds. Suddenly, an arrow is thrown through the forest, passing right beside her right eye, leaving a light scratch in her face and piercing the trunk. In the direction that it came from stood Kikyou with her bow ready to shot another arrow.

"Lucky one, aren't you? Next time I won't miss." With that, she shot again.

This time, Kagome dodged and hid behind the tree.

"What's wrong with you? What's the meaning of this?" Shouted Kagome.

"The final battle against Naraku is coming." A manly known voice said. "You will never reach Kikyou's power level. Therefore you are no more than a nuisance. Just a copy of the perfect one; your sacrifice is needed to complete the quest".

"Inuyasha... you never said this before. I thought we were friends!"

"Friends? Keh, you are merely a Kikyou replacement, a shard detector who can't protect itself. Last time you almost died in a single attack. You are so much of a burden always in the way."

"Inuyasha.. you can't be serious..." Tears were rolling down Kagome's face. She didn't want to hear this. She loves him dearly but couldn't stand anymore humiliation. She is Higurashi Kagome, the Shikon no Miko. Not a shard detector, not a replacement. She is the living one and needed to stand up for herself. Why do all that training with the Asakura if she didn't believe her own competency? While lost in her feelings, Inuyasha prepares to strike along with Kikyou's arrow.

"Wench, give me your shard and it will not be painful for you." Inuyasha said stretching his fingers.

'The shard! It's with me! I can't let them taint it!' She put her hand around the glass keeping the shard. When Inuyasha jump to attack, a flash of white strikes him. 'Sesshoumaru!' Kikyou went to help Inuyasha while Sesshoumaru turns to Kagome.

"Run, this one will keep them at bay".

Kagome ran not knowing where to head. Seeing a cliff a few feet ahead, she tried to turn but slipped in a tiny pool of mud. She tried to hold onto anything even the grass. In blink of an eye, Kagome falls to certain death.

She is falling for what look like hours. At some point, the pressure reduced and she is floating, like a feather, reaching the ground very lightly.

It was really hot there. The foul smell of rotten flesh is anywhere. Adjusting her vision to the low light, she realize that there are indeed a lot of corpses spread. She wanders a random path when see something shining in the dark and go for it. It's a sword that looked familiar, it's tainted aura calling to her. Spreading her arm to reach, the moment her finger touched it's hilt, a strong force send her flying a few meters away. Now, behind the sword, a giant demon dog stood, baring his fangs to her.

"I can't fight this thing..."

As soon she finishes the sentence, the demon threw his paw in her direction. She barely dodges and started to run. But it's a totally open 'campsite'. No walls, no trees, only Kagome, the dog demon, the sword and bones as far as the eyes can see. She couldn't run forever, but she had no weapon to react. The sword aura is still calling for her, so powerful yet malicious. But there is no way she would die without even trying to fight.

Concentrating her miko energy, she let it pull in her feet and in her hands; she then runs and picks up the blade. Its evil aura invades her body, trying to control her mind and heart. She fights back, there is no time to lose; the demon was coming in her directing. All of sudden, she recognizes the aura. It was Sounga, InuTaisho's cursed blade. That lack of concentration made the sword fight harder to control her. However, she wasn't willing to give up so easy, so she concentrated all of her power in one hand, while reciting an ancient purification mantra. With that, she overpowers the sword aura and purify its evil will.

Without time to feel the relief, the demon pressed her to the ground. It's poison saliva melting the bones around her. Her ribs were almost breaking with the force. She screamed from pain, while trying to find out how to live through this. Looking on the floor, where the sword was are a lot of little stones. Even if her shikigami weren't that powerful, they could distract this monster while she recovered.

"Shiki Onmyo Jutsu!"

Hundreds of shikigami appears, attacking the giant dog, who let her go. Rising, she settled the blade in her hands, trying to remember some movements to do. Then, a rough voice in her mind says: "Concentrate your energy in the blade. Imagine it creating a powerful tornado of energy and target the demon."

Without anymore thinking, she does what it said.

"Dragon Twister!"

Like the voice said, a tornado is unleashed, leaving a dust cloud.

Kagome sat down on the floor, tired and in pain. The shikigami already dismissed to save energy. Panting hard, she drifted her eyes to where the demon's body should be only to see a shadowed figure, going in her direction. She didn't have any energy left to fight, but wouldn't be killed without some struggle.

As the dust cloud dismissed, the figure standing there is none less than Touga, the InuTaisho, who was smiling for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Finals. Sorry :'(

All thanks to my lovely beta: House of Eternal Moon

Chapter Four: Meeting the Guardian

The Yomi Cave is a place where the prehistoric inhabitants of Japan made their funerals. Therefore, there are a lot of myths and legends around it. It took you seven days, at least, to go from entrance to exit. Once inside, your senses are lost, leaving you depending of your soul to guide your steps. If the heart is weak, your worst fears will come to surface and if you can't defeat yourself, you will become insane and die.

When Kagome entered the Cave, she had to fight her fear of abandonment, rejection. She had to believe in herself and fight her nemesis: Kikyou. She also fought Inuyasha's constant depreciation of her being. She needed to improved her will and not subjugate herself in to Inuyasha's opinion.

Her soul felt that feelings impersonating Sesshoumaru's person would be beneficial, 'cause she still wasn't strong enough to stand all for herself. That was her last barrier: won all alone in a battle. It came in that bone filled place, and she finished her tasks, Now, how to exit the cave?

Touga was standing in front of her. She seemed to be lost in thought. He had been locked here since his death, centuries ago. Nobody had tried to pick that cursed blade for so long. Last time it seemingly possessed someone's body and made quite a fuss. Why this girl is in such a damned place is still a mystery. She looked about 17. Wore a simple white shattered robe and something like a bottle hanging in her neck. She's panting heavily, probably from the earlier battle.

"Hey, miss, are you okay?" Touga asked.

Kagome finally realized his presence and didn't recognize him at first. She saw, though, the resemblance between him, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Same white hair, golden eyes, the stripe on each cheek, and then it clicked.

"You are Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father!"

"You know them? I have not seen Inuyasha since his birth and Sesshoumaru..."

"I know the history." Kagome looks to the blade at her side. "This blade made quite a fuss some time ago so Myouga and Saiya told us."

"So that old flea is still alive. Sounds like him." He take a sit in front of her and said. "Tell me, how is that you know my human-hater son, Sesshoumaru?"

So, she started her tale once again despite hiding the time-travel thing. She didn't know if it's necessary or even if he would believe her. The dog demon was really interested to know how his sons were doing. He felt ashamed by Sesshoumaru's past behavior toward Inuyasha, sad by knowing of Izayoi's demise, but most of all, he felt pride for his sons' power and strength. But something wasn't right. Even if he does not have a real way to count time, there is no possibility to have passed only two hundred years since his death.

"Girl..."

"Kagome"

"What?"

"My name's Higurashi Kagome." How she hates it when someone does not use her name properly.

"Miss Kagome, I appreciate you telling me about my offspring actions but I have been in this place for too much time. When we are? What year?"

"Well... you see... It has been seven hundred years since your death."

"You are a human. How could you survive for so much time? Why not tell me how they are these days?"

So she told him about the well and how she does not know if they have survive the time passing, since she couldn't feel their auras around. After explaining, it's time to make her own questions.

"Where am I?"

"You are in the Netherworld, where souls come after death. Although, it's a secluded place to keep Sounga sealed."

Kagome couldn't believe this. So it means that she is dead? How did she die? She tried to remember her previous actions.

'So, I was attacked by Naraku and went to hospital near dead. Gramps told me about our shamanic family tradition and sent me to train with Asakura Family. Then, after a month, we went to Izumo so I could train in the Yomi Cave. That must be where I am! That fight with Kikyou and Inuyasha, it's all in my mind. That's why they said it is hard to keep sane here. I really believe that I was going to die by that giant dog. But there is one more question, why is Inuyasha's father in my mind?'

"Now I understand. I just need to went straight to the exit. I'm in middle of a training session..."

"Little Kagome, you do not understand. You ARE in Netherlands. I have been here for centuries."

"So I really am dead?"

"I don't believe so. I've met thousands of dead souls before, you are not like them."

"So how I ended up here? I was in Yomi Cave and..."

Touga knew that place. "Why you were in such a dreadful place?"

"Training. You see, after being such a burden to my friends, life gave me the chance to be of more help than healing. I'm a shaman in training. It's said that only the strong soul can resist a travel inside the Yomi Cave and I am sure I will surpass this contretemps. I just have to found out how I ended up here and how to leave."

Touga wished to help her. She was such a nice girl who is helping his youngest son probably in more ways than she will ever know. Hanyous aren't accept by society, be it human or youkai and she gave him the chance to have friends, acceptance and a real pack. And now she's training to help even more.

'Shaman. I've heard about these people. They can be really powerful with the right companion. And she look like does not have one.'

"I can help you."

"How?" Kagome says. Her heart filled with hope.

"First, we will make a deal. Do you accept?"

She have no other option. What can be worse than staying in the Netherworld without even being dead?

"Yeah, anything."

"I will become your spirit guardian. You already subjugated Sounga's power and I am familiar with it, so you may use me as a medium. You will have to find out how to make me materialize in my real form. This way, you can break the barrier around us and we will find how to leave this place."

Kagome could not believe. It's too much for her luck in one shot.

"Why would you do this?" She said in a suspicious tone.

"I like you, girl. And I have been here for too long and now I have a chance to see both of my sons and help them in a way that I have never imagined. It's a way to make things right."

She saw the truth behind those eyes. He always felt guilty for not been there for Inuyasha and leaving Sesshoumaru without explaining his reasons and feelings. It must be hard to stand with these thoughts for so long. Also, she knew that he's extremely powerful and as such it's a big deal to have him at her side. Also, the blade's aura is already under control. She will have only to find out how to go back to the Cave.

"It's a deal."

Oversoul is the power that a shaman have to materialize his ghost companion in living world. You incorporate the spirit in an object and give it a body. Unlike the normal Hyoi Gattai, when you incorporate the other spirit inside your body and you can let them control your movements, incorporating in a medium takes a lot of energy, since you have to have control over your power through the object and also combine it with your guardian.

Kagome have seen Yoh do it a lot of times. Amidamaru is combined with his sword, creating a big sword shaped oversoul. Also, Ponchi and Konchi can change their appearance at their mistress desire. She remember Anna saying that only natural spirits, the ones who have lost their ego with time or been as a ghost for more then five hundred years, can became an oversoul. Touga have been dead for over seven centuries, so it's only up to her to find out how to materialize his powers. She picked Sounga and pondered. It must not be that hard to incorporate him in this. Probably, with some stamina, she can also hold his true form for a little time. But, how to break the barrier around them?

"You must be thinking how to get out of here. I can use my abilities to break down the barrier once I gain a body."

"Great! First I'll put you in hitodama mode." Hitodama meaning spirit ball.

Inutaisho transformed in to a small ball, keeping only his bangs, stripes and fur to remember his original form. Then, concentrating her energy in the blade she makes the incorporation.

"Hyoui Gattai Inutaisho in Sounga!"

The sword took a form with a slight remembrance of Tessaiga. Its hilt covered in a white fur. Unlike Tassaiga, it had double-edges and was longer. Its color was also a silvery white, shining with raw power.

"I did it! Oh my god, I'm so proud of myself!" Kagome is jumping in excitement. "Now, how I can change your form?"

"Let's try the same way you did with Dragon Twister. Since you never have seen my true form, imagine me changing in to Sesshoumaru's true form. It's the closest I can think"

Though Kagome didn't have good memories about that encounter, she remembers how beautiful and dangerous Sesshoumaru can be.

'He is beautiful in any form.' She though kindly. 'What am I thinking? It's not time to slobber over his beauty. Again! Focus Kagome, focus!'

She did as Touga said, concentrating her oversoul power in her right hand and feel Touga changing his form. When she couldn't hold any longer, she turn to see how he was, just to meet a white puppy.

"Well, it has not gone very well."

"It's your lack of concentration. You need to focus, Kagome. How are you going to use this power in battle if here, in a silent place, you can't focus enough to create at least a medium size oversoul?"

Kagome did not answer that. She knew he was right. Having the spirit isn't enough to be a real shaman. First you must believe in yourself, something she is still struggling to accomplish, and think that you can succeed. After so much depreciation from Inuyasha and Kikyou, it is hard to believe that she can be strong. One's will is the source of all things. If you fail, it means that your will isn't enough. That's the secret behind anything, even her miko powers. It always failed because she does not believe her own capability.

Changing back Touga in hitodama, she starts again the ritual.

"I'll try again."

"Don't."

"What you mean?"

"Just do it or don't."

"What you mean?"

"Trying means that you believe that you may not succeed. If you do think like that you will never accomplish a thing. Where do you think all of Sesshoumaru's smugness comes from? He truly believes that he can do anything. And he does. Now it's up to you. Are you doing it or not?"

Filling her resolution, she screams:

"I WILL DO IT!"

"Hyoui Gattai Inutaisho in Sounga!"

A flash enlightens the whole area and then a giant white dog demon shows, Kagome riding on it. They jump high as possible, hitting the barrier's roof. It struggles, but no damage has been made. They jump again, this time boosted. And again. And again. And again. At the sixth try, there is a crack. They hit the same spot a few more times and then, a explosion.

Everything went black.

When Kagome woke up again, she's back in the pitch black darkness of Yomi Cave with Touga in his hitodama form at her side. She walk for a couple of hours and then there is light. The exit.

Outside, the Asakura family is waiting for her. They told her that she had been inside the cave for ten days. She told them about what happened and that she ended up in netherworld. She did not know how to explain that, though.

"Must be this shikon shard at your neck." say Anna. Seeing their question mark face, she explains. "You once said that Shikon no Tama can grant any wish, as long it's pure. It could means that even a single shard raised your will to the point that your wish can be true. You started training to help your friends. You needed a Mochirei (Guardian Spirit), you now have a strong one, along a weapon. This is your true heart's desire and now you have the power to realize it. And it's all yours."

Kagome was flattered. Having nothing else to say, she smiles, flushing.

"Of course she would still be lying flat with those bones." Touga says with a cocky smile.

Kagome just nodded. That's right, now he's her Mochirei and will be a great help agains Naraku.

"Now, let's go back to Funbari."

"But I'm hungry! I've been inside there for ten days!" Kagome pouted.

"You eat on the train." Anna says already walking.

"We have something for you at the house. You can't travel in these clothes, anyway." Yoh said. And Kagome lowered her eyes, just to see a tattered and torn robe that used to be white.

"Here, onee-san." Hana hand her a simple yukata. Quickly, Kagome wears it.

"Ohh, what a shame. I was having a lot of fun seeing your body." 'Oh that perv...'

"I surely need a mortuary tablet to lock you inside it soon!"

Traveling back to Tokyo gave Kagome the chance to know more about Touga and his life. Unluckily for her, it also meant hearing some of his sexual encounters and blushing. Who would have guessed that the great dog demon was a ladies man? Besides that, he's a very nice man, very honored and loyal.

Back at Funbari Onsen, Kagome trained for the next twenty days to increase her connection with Touga.

Now, it's time to head back to Higurashi Shrine.


	5. Chapter 5

P.S: This chapter isn't revised 'cause I couldn't contact my lovely beta for some time. I've been trying to e-mail her with no success. To not let more chapters waiting, I'm posting this way.

If anyone can help me by beta-ing this and some other I already have finished, please, feel free to contact me. English isn't my native language and I have some difficult to keep the right tenses, I'm really sorry if it bother you while you read.

Thank you for your support! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Five

Going back home was never this exciting. Kagome can't wait to see her family and friends again. It's already two months since she started training, a some half month more since she came back from Sengoku Jidai. So much have changed. Now, she's more confident about herself, have a strong mochirei at her side (tough she still have a lot of more training to do, specially her physical strength), even can do a bit of divination, something neither Kikyou or Kaede knows.

She is not really excited about going back, tough. Her last fortune said that she will face some hard times and will need a lot of understanding and acceptance. She choose to not think about it too much that moment, but now that the time is coming, it's hard to not wonder what could this mean? She have a few shots, like something about Kikyou or another join in their group.

Along that month she learned also a lot about the pack meanings for dog demon race.

-Flashback-

Some night, she is laid in her futon, telling Inutaisho about the Inutachi. How she met Shippou, Sango and Miroku. Their dynamics as a group and, the last two, as a couple. She tried to tell as much she as much she can about them so won't be hard to him to adapt to them. She detailed more Inuyasha antics, how he deal with Kouga and her suitors.

"You seems to like him a lot, Kagome." Touga said severely.

"Yeah, I do." She said, blushing and hiding her face in the pillow.

Touga was never one to hide things or lie to anyone. If Kagome's report were accurate, his son's actions does not mean that he plans to mate the girl anytime soon. Surely, she will be devastated but it's better now then in middle of battle and it will be digested before she face the pup again.

"Kagome, how much do you know about the pack dynamics and mating ritual?"

"Not much. Inuyasha don't really talk about it and Sango know just a little. The mating is a life bond between two beings."

"Every pack have it's Alpha. It may be a male or a female. Usually, the alpha mates the pack's beta to not split the leadership, or to another alpha, to join their packs. If they have equal power level, they fight until one of them submit, so the winner keep the alpha title and the other became beta. Any pack mate that challenge the alpha and win, will became the new alpha and the former leader and his/her mate will be expelled from the group. They can only be accepted back to the pack if the new leader approves their presence.

It's not uncommon to commit the polygamy, but, as most of polygamous cultures, the first wife is most important. Her first offspring, be it a boy, will be the true heir. If a girl is born, then the first male born, no matter from which mate, will be the heir. Obviously, his mother became more important then the first mate, that will be ashamed for the rest of her life. To bury that shame, she can incite her own son to kill the heir, and other mate can do that too, so the eldest male alive will be the heir.

Lots of families were destroyed by that power hungry so it's a institution that a land ruler take only one mate, to lessen the competition for the heritage.

There's one thing, though, that the demon law establish: Once you are promised to one, you can't break the compromise. That's why demons take so long to mate. A political betrothal can be undone as long the parts do not compromise themselves on it. After, their beasts within make sure the mating by not letting them bed anyone else until it's done."

'She's not getting the point' Touga tough, not seeing any reaction from Kagome.

"Kagome, don't you understand?"

"Understand what?" Kagome really thinks that he's only teaching her.

"You said that Inuyasha and Kikyou made their love vows in the past. So much that the pup planned to became human for her. They were promised to each other. The moment she is bring back, that vow also was renewed. That's why he always seek for her. He's always following her. His beast is making sure that the bond is complete."

"But... but. what about me? The moments we share! It have no importance?!" Kagome is crying, not ready to believe.

"He may be willing to mate you, someday, but you will always be the second mate. The second in his life."

Kagome do not respond after a while, so Touga finish his speech.

"I have seen a few relationships in this neighborhood. You are a 21th Century girl. Are you really willing to share your feelings? To share your husband with another who never wishes less then worse for you?"

"Why... why he never told me about this?" The miko said in a whisper.

"He probably cares about you and don't want to hurt your feelings. He must also know that you would not agree bigamy so easy. Therefor, I must say that none of the courtship rituals have been made. He laid no claim on you. No scent marked you. Not even let you wear his colours. "

"It's because I remind him of Kikyou in miko garbs!"

"And so? It's red and white, his colours. I'm not there yet to be sure, but you must lessen your hopes with him. As I said, you will never be the first for him. Unless you wish this kind of relationship..."

"Don't... don't say it again." Kagome buried her face in the pillow. "I don't want to hear anymore."

That day, she cried to sleep. For two years, she have dreamed about her life in Sengoku, bearing Inuyasha's children in a small hut in Edo. How could she accept share her dream future with Kikyou? Always in her shadow. Always the copy.

-End of FB -

At ser side, Touga is watching the city. In his month back to living world, due to Kagome's hard training, he have not the chance to meet the big Tokyo. He is mesmerized by the advanced technology around. This big steel cart where they are riding, train if his memory is correct. A lot of people is inside handing little things he remember Kagome naming cellphones. Those electronic gadgets all around seems like magic to him. They also proof his assumptions about human capacity to adapt things in their need.

As a ghost, he can't feel if there's still youkai living among humans in disguise. Although, he is sure that his race have found a way to remain. There is a lot of spells and charms that can change your physical form and hide your youki, in case of powerful mikos making their hunting.

Thinking about priestesses make him think about Kagome. One in a kind. Such a sweet girl filled with dreams about love and happiness. He was sad for telling her the truth about his son's words and actions. As the former Western Lands ruler, he was never suppose to take another mate after Sesshoumaru's mother, but Izayoi beauty was overwhelming. Never a human have called his instincts like that. Sesshoumaru was almost an adult and any descendant he could have with her would never match a full youkai power, so the heritage won't be matter of discussion in his family. Sesshoumaru never understood that. To him, his mating was a disrespect regarding his mother and family. A shameful add to Inu no Taisho family. He hope to have time to explain himself to his eldest son.

"Kagome, once you got home, what are your plannings?"

"I will spend some time with my family. I am sure that the hospital gave me time enough up to summer break and I plan to not come back until it's over." Kagome have put some bluetooth headphones in her ears, so it do not seem like she's hallucinating. "I don't know if I'm ok to deal with whatever is expecting me back there, but I've spent time enough here. It's all my fault the jewel is broken and it's my duty to collect the shards."

"You are a very loyal woman, Kagome. A miracle among any species. Anyone who have you at it's side is a lucky one."

"If you say so..." Kagome say, nonchalantly.

The rest of the trip went in silence.

Near home, Kagome is already missing the peaceful surroundings at Funbari. Shinjuku, where the Higurashi Jinja is located, is a high populous metropolitan area, so there's a lot of pollution. Cars, rings, cellphones, motorcycles, bicycles, people talking very loud, screams, and, now that Kagome can see, thousands of ghosts. Later, she will deal with them. It's her duty as a shaman to make sure they went to next life in peace.

Reach the shrine's ladder makes her heart ache with longing. She run up to the shrine's courtyard, yelling to her mom, tears filling her eyes.

"MOM! I'm back! Jii-chan, Souta!"

When she meet the last step, her mother is already it the door, smiling for her. They run to each other, mother and daughter in a strong embrace. At the door, Grampa Higurashi is standing, glad for his granddaughter safe return.

Seeing her grandfather, Kagome runs to him, holding the elder with love.

"Is Souta at school?" asked Kagome.

"Yes. He should be back soon. He was most excited about your return. You know he always love to hear your tales." Said Mom.

Although she does not want to say that, Mother Higurashi must ask one thing.

"Kagome, How long you plan to spend before returning to your friends?"

"I don't know, Mom. As much I know the well is sealed but I wont look forward yet. I want to stay with you for a few days, then I'll deal with the well."

Kun-Loon is glad to know this, so she went to kitchen to prepare his daughter favorites dishes as a welcome back gift.

A few hours later, Souta come back from school just to scream at the vision of a full grown man roaming around his house.

"MOM, Grampa! There's a stranger in the house!" Yells Souta.

Worried, Kun Loon run to the main room already with a phone in her hand. Grampa was outside and Kagome come down from room screaming.

"Calm down! He's with me!"

"Who's with you?" Kun Loon ask.

"Mom, this man in front of me! He's staring at you right now!" say Souta.

"Well, Kagome must explain this cause I don't see anyone else in this house."

"Mother, you can't see him 'cause he's a ghost. His name's Touga and is my spirit guardian."

"Why does he look so much like Inuyasha?"

Like that, Kagome told her family about what happened along her training, how she met Touga and his parentage with Inuyasha. She take the opportunity to show them Sounga. While it's past make them uncomfortable, Kagome keep it's evil aura at bay, always neutralizing with her purification. She have not the opportunity to test Sounga's special ability, since it can turn in to a rampage if people see undead rising from their graves. She hope to not have to use this anytime soon.

Kagome use her oversoul to materialize Touga, then he introduced himself to her family as her mochirei. He tells them about his intentions besides help with Naraku demise, that is to interact with both of his sons and play a little of his position as their father.

Mama Higurashi is thrilled with his resolution and decide him as trustworthy to protect her daughter. She noted, too, that Kagome is avoiding mention Inuyasha in her portrayal, but decide to speak with her daughter later, alone. Some sparkle in her eyes in missing and she needs to know the meaning of this.

Later that night, Kun Loon have a mother talk with Kagome.

A week went by and Kagome felt the need to fulfil her duty with the Shikon no Tama. She have not entered the well house the whole time, decided to enjoy much as possible her family. She filled her old yellow bag with food and medical supplies, bought a mortuary tablet for Touga and a traditional shrine maiden garb. She is decided to play her role as a Miko and everyone will have to acknowledge her for herself, no matter what she is wearing.

Waving goodbye to her family, she open the well house door. The magic is heavy inside, coming from the well bottom. To no try her luck, she materialize Touga in his original form, just smaller, and jump inside the well. As soon his paws met the ground, a bright light shine and when it's ever, a image of the legendary Midoriko is in front of them.

"My child, I'm glad you raised so much you power that you could break my spell."

"Midoriko, is that you who sealed the well? But how?! Why?!" Kagome said.

"My soul lives inside every shikon shard and the on e your wear and the one buried in the well bottom made me able to create the spell. Your earlier power level wont ever destroy Naraku and you are the only one who can do that."

"But I'm still not strong enought!"

"Kagome" Says Touga. "Always remember your power comes from your will. Don't doubt yourself. Your worst enemy will always be your confidence."

"That's right, Kagome. You exceed my own power this moment. I can't fight anymore against Naraku's evil intent, only you can keep the jewel purified. These two are the last shards besides those with the wolf prince and that with the exterminator boy. Naraku is hiding, looking for these two shards before take the other three and complete the jewel. But I fear that it wont be your biggest problem."

"What you mean?"

"You must go now. I trust you to protect my remains for now on. Be safe, Priestess Kagome."

"Wait! What do you mean..." The light dissipated and Kagome and Touga are in Sengoku.

Since she is still on top of Touga, Kagome jumps out of the well. Outside, she disassembles herself from him and ask him to stay inside the tablet to avoid any turmoil like happened in her house.

Walking toward Kaede's hut, she tries to find her friends auras, but they are nowhere near. A familiar energy, besides Kaede, in around, tough she can't put her finger in who's the owner. Reaching the village, he see the not-so-little Rin holding a basket of herbs.

"Rin-chan!"

"Kagome-nee-san! You came back!" Rin drops the basket and runs toward her sister figure.

"Why are you here?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama asked Kaede-sama to keep Rin as her apprentice. He told it's getting dangerous to a female human to walking around the lands since Kagome-nee-san disappeared."

"Is anyone else around?"

"Kaede-sama told Rin that the others from Kagome-nee-chan's group left weeks ago. Rin have been staying here for eight weeks."

"They left so soon..." Kagome is a bit sad for them not have waited at last a month for her return.

"Nee-san, what's these things you are holding? And your clothes? Rin never saw Kagome-nee-san like this."

"Let's get Kaede, I have a lot to tell you."

Sesshoumaru is jaded. That damned hanyou is getting bolder each attack, seemingly that the dead miko traveling with his brother isn't adequate to deal with Naraku. Her powers aren't neither pure or strong enough. He always knew that the younger miko have the key to destroy the villain but it was not much of his business to confront him, besides a few treachery, none of his actions made any harm on him.

Now everything has changed. Naraku attacked his lands and castle and is cracking little by little his defense army. While his men are skilled, the continuous attacking is demanding too much of them. The other lords refused to help, claiming having to have their defenses prepared to any danger. He know the truth behind their words: once he's down, they invade and take over his kingdom. Such alliances his father made. Sometimes, he wished to know how his father would deal with this kind of betrayal.

The lingering threat forced him to separate from his ward. He left that old miko Kaede in charge of her. The village of Edo have always been a safe place due to the Tree of Ages power. The villagers probably don't know about this and should never know, anyway, the human greed is too powerful and they could harm the sacred being.

Rin was very wary when he mentioned leaving her with the old woman, thinking that he will left her forever. She never said a word, but the sadness in her scent were almost overwhelming. To ease her fears and also for a bit of protection, Ah-Un was ordered to stay with a little charm around his neck. Any menace that it can't deal send a energy message to Jaken's Two-Headed Staff. Gratefully, it was not needed up to now.

Reaching the border of Inuyasha's forest he feels an familiar aura albeit it's different. Also there is a very know scent, that was missing for some time, the Shikon Miko.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Soon the chapters will be re-uplodead with the grammar fixed.

Thank you all for favoriting and subscribing my fanfiction, specially XxShadowfangxX and Minogaki Tenten, my reviewers!

Chapter Six

A few weeks before...

Naraku sat in his chambers wondering about his next step. Since his last approach, there was no signal of Kagome, to his injury must have dealt with her. Now, no one can stop him. Kikyou isn't able to purify the jewel shards and her abilities to track them are lowering. But what will he do after making his wish? He is thinking about it for some time now.

The lands are already delimited between the lords, be he always can invade and usurp the throne. Proving himself as stronger is will be easy, but he don't have much knowledge about ruling.

Unlike common sense, he isn't a mindless avenger. He plans to finish his vendetta, but become stronger in the physical way is don't prove a point. He want to be the best youkai around and it means command and conquer.

What will be needed? An army. Human and youkais working for him in a loyalty vow. Humans so that no miko would stand as a menace. He will have to establish a fortress to hold his men and a manor. There is no point in create more minions since every time he loses a bit of his power and have to absorb more youkais to regenerate.

And what is better then triumph in front of your enemy's eyes? He wont kill the rest of inutachi right now. There's no rush. He have the almost complete Shikon no Tama in his hands and what is missing is been housed by the wolf prince and the exterminator boy.

In a week, Naraku reunited around five thousand youkais to make his first strike, which is directed to Sesshoumaru's castle in western lands. Lowering his numbers will give him support to approach the lowers lords. First the humans, that greedy race. They can sell a soul just for a promise of power. It is easier to convince humans to work with youkai then the other way. These last ones would be conquered by power.

He send his first army in hordes of one thousand. While one group attack, he ather mone allies to the next wave. It went like that for nearly three weeks. Then, four days later, Naraku sent his last blow for now and left.

Wandering around the southern lands, he started his army with unhappy vassals, promising lands and power. Using his clones, he met dozens of vassals willing to cooperate. Personally, he went to youkai and assemble hundreds of power hungry demons. A few menaces and promises made on both sides to work with each other.

Now, it's time to take someone's fortress.

-Now-

Aready in Edo limits, Sesshoumaru head to Kaede's hut with no ceremony. He have no business with the villagers beside the old miko and his ward. Ah-Un is outside playing with children. Gladly, once more no harm reach this area and it seems like the Shikon Miko have already set a stronger barrier around.

Near his destination he feel something new around. An energy he was sure that was locked in the deepest hell and now its calm, almost comforting. Who bring back Sounga and how, why? He don't want the damned blade around his ward.

"Who brought back my deceased father cursed blade back to this lands?"

Quickly recovered from the initial shock, Rin runs toward her Lord Sesshoumaru, hugging him tight.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! The same day Kagome-nee-san is back Lord Sesshoumaru have also come to see Rin! Rin is so happy."

Sesshoumaru have forgotten everything around but one person. Sitting in front of him ois his late father in all his glory. How could he not felt his scent before? Wait... There is no scent at all. No aura either.

Kagome is watching this little interaction between them. None of them is talking. Touga mostly because he is waiting his son to figure out what's going on. Sesshoumaru is studing the scenario: The cursed blade, Sounga, in Kagome's back; the lack of scent and energy around his father figure; the look on the Shikon MIko's face.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin is the first to speak after the awkward silence. "Kagome-nee-san bring your father to help against Naraku! Touga-sama is to nice to Rin, Rin likes Sesshoumaru-sama's father."

Sesshoumaru send a "you must have a good explanation" look toward Kagome, who is looking to Touga begging for some help.

"My son, always right to the point. Why don't you have a seat and we solve your questions."

Not caring to answer, Sesshoumaru, guided by Rin, take a sit near the old Miko.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-san was just planning to explain these news to us when he felt my lord's approaching, so we waited for my lord so she wont need to explain herself all over again."

"Now, stick just enough so the arrows wont fall neither be too hard to pull out. Keep them enar you, so it will be easier to shot them..."

After her explanation, Kagome left the hut and decided to train a bit of her bow and arrow skills. After some time not using them you may lost your aiming. She is also trying to evade what Sesshoumaru could possibly ask. He didn't said a word before, not seem to believe in any of her words. Even when Touga explained why he decided to help, hiding his guilt for leaving his offspring, he keep silent, probably to not start personal questions in front of others.

After a while, Sesshoumaru left Kaede's house and enter in the forest. Kagome and Touga exchanged looks and she uses a little of her oversoul power to materialize him, then, he go after his son.

Below Goshinboku, Sesshoumaru is standing. This turn of events is keeping his mind busy. First, Naraku's attacks his lands, lowering his numbers and leaving most of his territory unprotected. Now, his half-bother's miko, who was almost declared dead shows up holding a cursed blade and using his father's spirit as a ghost guardian. Have he not been Sesshoumaru, this could be too much to his mind.

He did not felt lie in the girl's words. Her aura, scent and eyes wont let her tell anything beside the truth. Yet he must see her using this supposed skill to fully believe this. Hold the weapon and say that you can to this or that is different then use in a real fight. There is also something that he can use in his personal battle against Naraku. Just fight wont be enough have he conquered a lot of humans seigniors. Humans are know to be too greedy to give up promises of gold and power.

His thinking is break by his father's approach.

"Father."

"Son." The silence fall between them, so, after a while, Touga starts a conversation. "You seem troubled."

"It's none of your business"

"Everything concerning my family is my business. You also have not said a word during Kagome's explanation. Surely you must have some questions."

"You didn't about your family concern when you laid with that human woman before. And if I had any questions I would have asked to the miko herself, not her minion."

"So is that what you are thinking? That you father went so low to the point of become a human's minion." Sesshoumaru norrow his eyes. "You must be very troubled to not discern between slavery and alliance. Me and the miko are allies. I decided to help her, since she hold the power to suppress Sounga's evil aura and also is training to have ghosts as her mochirei."

"It does not aswer why you came back. Are you here to see how I am faring as a ruler? You were never that much a self giving being to help anyone just for the pleasure of doing a good deed."

"What's so? Is it selfish for a father to want to see how his children grew up?"

Sesshoumaru is not a father, so he have no answer for that, although, he do not know why, it make him think about Rin.

"You mentioned the lands so I think something is off there."

Sesshoumaru have forgotten how no matter what his father always knew what he is thinking. Something about been around his sire make his cold mask break, even if it's just a little.

"Naraku. He have been gathering alliances with a lot of human landlords. Lately, he attacked for days just to suddenly leave. I receive reports about some assembly with his leading."

"Due to what Kagome told me, it is not his usual way of scheming."

Once again, Sesshoumaru not say a word, so Touga presume that he do not know what are the hanyou's plans.

"My son, let me help you. I'm a dead man, but my mind isn't useless. In this form, I can enter wherever I want without anyone see and Kagome can impersonate me if it's necessary."

Sesshoumaru is thinking about it. Some may think it's a stab in his ego accept his sire help, but he isn't one to let an opportunity go.

A few days later, heading back to the Western Fortress there are Sesshoumaru and Kagome, along Touga.

Traveling once again as a group, if you can say that to a pair and a ghost, make Kagome think about her friends. Neither Kaede or Rin knew what made them decide to leave so soon, without any news about her condition, not even left a message for her, in case she went back to the past, but she don't want to wonder about that right now. Some days ago, Touga disappeared the whole night. Once back, he told her that the western lands have been attacked several times and that there are some commotion about Naraku gathering allies with promises of power and lands. Sesshoumaru must not be willing to receive her or his father help, but, as a ruler, he knows that the welfare of his people is much more concerning then one's proud.

Kagome became worried because, even if it's on the very limit of the western lands and the protection of Goshinboku, the region where Edo is located can be attacked any moment. With the lower number in Sesshoumaru's army, she can't ask for an extra protection there and, even now, she does not have power enough to protect the village for herself. Knowing this, Touga already had a plan formed. Earlier, he asked Sesshoumaru to train her. With Asakura Family she learned the basics of spirit energy channeling and oversoul control, now, she will need to strengthen her body and mind to fight real blood-hunger enemies.

Since the first day, Sesshoumaru have been worse then Anna as a teacher. He made her run their way until she can't step a centimeter. Then, she need to use her oversoul to ride until she is exhausted or he tells so. At evening, she practice her swordsmanship, every day a new movement up to perfection. Seshoumaru accept no less.

Their trip is taking longer than she expected. Afraid to approach Sesshoumaru, she asks Touga.

"We are passing near the villages under his protection. Even not entering there, the citizens will know that their leader is looking for them. In times of war, every action have to ensure the loyalty of the townspeople. What is a king without a kingdom? And a kingdom is made by people, not tress or mountains."

Kagome look toward Sesshoumaru with a new light in her eyes. She already knew that he was not a bad-ass as Inuyasha describe. Not since he adopted Rin and saved her and her friends some time. Also, he is strong enough to just vanish Inuyasha's existence, yet, he just beats him and left. Now, he is training her and she can't be more grateful. Inuyasha always says that her job is to detect shards, he and the others can handle fights, since she is too clumsy to even hold a bow. No matter how much she trained, she was never good in his eyes.

With a deep breath, she stand up and take a sit beside Sesshoumaru, respecting his personal space, of course. Sesshoumaru ignored her. Kagome cleared her throat. Nothing again. So she gather all her courage and...

"Sesshoumaru. I mean, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru send a glare to her. Holding his attention, she says.

"I wish to thank you for helping me."

"Is that all?"

'_How cold'._

"No! No. You see, Inuyasha never encouraged me to mastering my skills, besides maybe cooking for him and... and..." … " It's my duty to stop Naraku since he only have Shikon no Tama because I bring it back inside of me..."

"Don't put your self so high."

"What you mean?"

"A greeady one find a way, no matter what costs. Have it not been the Jewel, he would have absorbed more demons to gain power or something else."

'_He is not blaming me...' _

She wanted to speak more, but he have already left.


End file.
